


Dress

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: “Shh, someone will hear.” It’s said against Niall’s lips, a hint of laughter tinging the words. She holds onto Zayn’s hips, careful of the champagne flute in her hand. She kisses Zayn back, enjoying this secret moment between them.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Dress by Taylor Swift 
> 
> i love me some ziall. Not enough of it imo.
> 
> as per usual - thanks to emma for the beta, and to leah for the cheerleading ♥

“Shh, someone will hear.” It’s said against Niall’s lips, a hint of laughter tinging the words. She holds onto Zayn’s hips, careful of the champagne flute in her hand. She kisses Zayn back, enjoying this secret moment between them. 

It’s some boring party, for some boring awards show that they had been invited to. They won in their nominated categories, because they have the best fans ever, but everything else was boring.

Everything except this.

Zayn’s hands are warm on Niall’s back, seeping through the fabric of her dress. She leans into the touch, seeking more. 

“C’mon, we’d better get out of here,” Zayn whispers, her nose nudging against Niall’s own. Their lips slide together once more, briefly this time before Zayn is pulling back. She gives Niall one last lingering look before disappearing.

Niall stands there, abandoned, in this small room surrounded by other people’s coats. She brings a hand to her lips, touching them. They tingle with the phantom press of Zayn’s against her own.

She makes her way back out into the crowd of people, carefully not meeting anyone’s gaze with her own. She sets her empty glass down and reaches for another, taking a long sip. She can feel someone staring at her. It’s not unusual in a crowd this size, but this stare feels familiar.

She turns around, spotting Zayn immediately. She’s gorgeous. Of course she is. The black dress she’s wearing scoops low down the front, giving Niall an eyeful of side-boob. She licks her lips.

What no one else knows, though, is that earlier that day, Niall had Zayn in her bed, kissing her, making love to her, and painting that smooth skin of hers.

\--- 

The first press of the paintbrush against Zayn’s skin makes her jolt, Niall notices. 

“’S cold,” she mumbles, giving Niall a sleepy, happy look. She’s just had another orgasm, so she’s very pliant right now. Niall loves it. She dips her head, pressing a kiss to the back of Zayn’s neck. 

She swirls the brush down Zayn’s naked back, creating an intricate pattern of absolutely nothing. She just likes how pretty it is. The paint is gold. Left over from one of Zayn’s creations. It looks amazing against Zayn’s brown skin. She drags the brush lower, swirling over the edge of Zayn’s ribs, before circling back up. 

The brush is small, creating thin lines of artwork wherever Niall trails the brush.

“What’re you drawing?” Zayn asks, her voice thick with sleep.

“A masterpiece.”

\--- 

It’s hard not to keep her eyes solely on Zayn. 

What she wants is to peel that dress of Zayn’s body and study her artwork. 

They didn’t have time to shower before getting ready, leaving Zayn’s back coloured with Niall’s painting. She remembers every single stroke of the brush.

Their gazes meet across the crowded room.

She knows that Zayn is thinking the exact same.

\--- 

“C’mon, we’ve got to get ready.”

“Busy.”

She dips the brush into the pot of paint again, this time adding swirls at the base of Zayn’s spine. She curls around both dimples, smiling at her handiwork.

“I’ll never get this off in time,” Zayn says.

“Then don’t.”

Niall flicks her gaze down to Zayn, who has the softest smile on her lips. She can’t help it. She leans over and kisses Zayn, awkward angles be damned. This is the greatest love she’s ever experienced. She wants to mark it properly.

“Niall.”

Everything stops. She looks down at Zayn, who gives her such a loving smile that it makes Niall’s ribs feel too small for her chest. 

“Hurry up, then,” Zayn mumbles, lowering her head back into her folded arms. Niall grins, dipping the brush back into the paint once more.

\--- 

Niall’s upper thighs are covered in the golden paint, too. Zayn’s handprints, to be exact. She had carefully painted the pads of each of her fingers in the golden paint and then grabbed at Niall’s naked body, pulling it against her own, marking her with little gold fingerprints. Niall never wants to wash her body again.

Zayn’s gaze sweeps over her from head to toe, a smirk playing on her lips. 

She turns away, breaking their eye contact. 

Someone bumps into Niall, forcing her to look at them instead. She loses Zayn in the crowd. 

\--- 

“We don’t have time,” Zayn says, despite not moving. One of her hands is on Niall’s breast, the other between her legs, parting her folds like she has done a hundred times. 

Niall hums, dipping her head to kiss Zayn. She doesn’t want to hear about how they don’t have time, how they need to get ready. She just wants to savour this moment. 

Their lips meet, all heat and passion, making Niall’s hands shake as they slide up into Zayn’s hair, fingers scratching at her scalp. The noise that spills from Zayn’s lips makes Niall wetter. 

“We have all the time in the world.”

\--- 

Every time that Niall tries to get away from the conversation that she’s stuck in, someone else approaches and she’s forced to stay right where she is, listening to the inane chatter of the people around her. She stays silent throughout most of it, her mind too preoccupied. She licks her lips, eyes constantly searching for Zayn.

Her thighs itch with the memory of Zayn’s fingers pressing into them. She wonders if Zayn’s back feels the same way.

Her heart thuds in her chest, knowing that underneath that black dress is Niall’s handiwork sprawled all over her skin. 

No one else knows. No one else could know. It makes it that much sexier. She can picture each line, each stroke of the brush clearly. She wants to trace each and every swirl with her tongue.

She finally catches Zayn’s eyes again and can see the burning desire behind them.

It sends thrills through her knowing that Zayn is thinking the same.

\--- 

“I can’t wear this backless dress I was going to wear now.”

Niall doesn’t even bother to hide her smirk. She pushes Zayn’s hair over one shoulder and kisses the skin she just exposed. She hums, low in her throat, closing her eyes. She doesn’t care. She’s orgasm happy, and she knows that Zayn is, too, she’s just being pedantic.

“Wear the black one? You always look sexy in black.”

A sigh escapes Zayn’s lips. She tilts her head, giving Niall better access. Niall’s hands roam over Zayn’s stomach, upwards until she’s got both of Zayn’s tits in her hands. She pinches her nipples, just to hear Zayn moan.

“We can’t…”

“That tune is getting old,” Niall mumbles against the skin of Zayn’s neck. She peppers kisses up to Zayn’s ear and nips at the lobe before pulling away completely. 

Zayn’s breath stutters. Her eyes stay closed, Niall can see that in their reflections of the mirror they are standing in front of. As she steps back, she can see the pattern she painted all over Zayn’s skin. She doesn’t want anyone else to see this – it’s for them and for them alone. 

“The black dress it is, then,” Zayn replies.

Niall grins and reaches for the royal blue dress that she had purchased just for tonight. She slips it on over her naked body and winks at Zayn. It fits perfectly.

\--- 

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Their lips are immediately pressing together. It’s been hours since they did this. It’s been a century, a lifetime.

Niall grabs at Zayn’s hips, fingers digging in probably a little too hard. 

“Can we go home yet?”

“I hope so.” Zayn’s tongue is warm against her own, reminding Niall why going out is always a bad idea. Going anywhere that isn’t back to bed is a bad idea to Niall.

“C’mon, let’s go, then.”

Her hands shake from holding back. She just wants to touch Zayn right here, right now, but this isn’t the place. Not when anyone could catch them. 

“I can’t wait to get you out of this dress,” Zayn says, her lips on Niall’s neck.

Niall smirks. “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave a comment. It absolutely makes my entire day. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/183830839566)


End file.
